


Part of me

by FPwoper



Series: Kinks galore (SPN Kink Bingo 2017) [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Age Play, Age Play Little Dean Winchester, Daddy Kink, Funerals, Jealous Dean, M/M, Pining, Tumblr: spnkinkbingo, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 02:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12333705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPwoper/pseuds/FPwoper
Summary: The first time Dean looks at Cain, he’s twelve and just discovering what it’s like to maybe not be so straight after all. Cain is twenty years older than Dean and he’s somehow already starting to go grey at the edges of his long hair. Dean simply admires from afar, but that night, he dreams of Cain, his neighbour.Square filled for spnkinkbingo: Daddy kink





	Part of me

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what happened here but it's very long and well... Dean is a little jealous.
> 
> Square filled for spnkinkbingo: Daddy kink

 

**Part of me**

 

 

The first time Dean looks at Cain, he’s twelve and just discovering what it’s like to maybe not be so straight after all. Cain is twenty years older than Dean and he’s somehow already starting to go grey at the edges of his long hair. Dean simply admires from afar, but that night, he dreams of Cain, his neighbour.

 

***

 

The second time they meet, Dean actually talks to Cain. He’s just turned 18, and while that’s not necessarily a Big Deal, Dean feels as if it is. He’s now of age and… Cain is still twenty years older, now completely grey-haired with a wild and bushy beard. Dean keeps wondering what it feels like. When Dean feels brave enough to step up to the neighbour at his party, he can’t keep it inside and he blurts: “The best birthday present would be you.”

 

Cain slowly looks up from his bottle of beer, and Dean is already feeling mortified. “Excuse me, but did you just preposition me?” he asks. Cain’s voice is still neutral but Dean is afraid. So, so afraid.

 

He can barely nod in agreement but Cain seems to pick up on it regardless. He looks at Dean with a calculating look in his eyes and by now Dean just wants to crawl into a hole and die. What was he thinking, asking for this amazing man to take his virginity and just assuming that he’d agree?

 

“I don’t think it’s a good idea,” Cain says, and Dean feels his face fall. He looks down at his new sneakers – just got them today – but Cain puts a hand under his chin to raise it again. Apparently Cain wants Dean to look him in the face while he’s shot down. Dean doesn’t even know why he tried anymore. “Don’t you look away from me boy, I wasn’t finished yet. I was going to say that you just turned eighteen and that I don’t want to do this right now. You’ll have to think about it a little longer, and if you still want this in, say… five years, you come back. Understand?”  
  
Dean nods quickly. “Yes, sir, thank you, sir.”

 

“No problem, Dean.”

 

When Dean watches Cain leave later that night, he knows that will be occupying his thoughts for the next few nights.

 

***

 

Four years later, they meet again. It’s for Cain’s wedding, and Dean has never felt so defeated in his life. It’s not like he _wants_ Cain, still, or anything. No, he’s actually fallen in love with the man over time. It might be a little… convoluted, maybe a little more like something out of a romance novel, but it’s definitely love. It doesn’t matter that he wants to cry when he sees _Colette_ walk down the aisle to his – _his_ – crush, and it doesn’t matter when he finally cries in the bathroom stalls. It hurts so much. Apparently Cain didn’t want to wait five years for Dean to come back, or he’d never even been truthful about it in the first place.

 

Dean leaves the reception early and vows to never think of Cain again. He’s apparently just not worth it.

 

***

 

Three years later, Dean is back again at Cain’s house. This time, it’s a rather… unpleasant business, and Dean is viciously reminded of the fact that he used to love this man (okay, no, he still loves Cain).

 

Cain looks defeated and half-dead on his feet even though he’s sitting straight on the chair next to Colette’s casket. All the life has left his face, and Dean feels for the man. It’s clear that there was something between Cain and Colette, and Dean can’t help but feel guilty, as if he’s been wilfully ignorant for such a long period of time. Cain knew that Dean was interested in him and yes, it hurt a lot when Cain chose Colette, but it doesn’t mean that Dean can’t help Cain right now.

 

He takes a deep breath and crouches in front of Cain rather than forcing him to stand up. “I’m so sorry for your loss, Cain,” Dean whispers. “I know you are probably not feeling up to it, but when you do, I’ll be here for you, okay?”

 

Cain nods, eyes watery again, and Dean quickly hugs him. He’d never expected to be prepositioning his twenty years older neighbour at the funeral of his wife, but hey, what else is new in his life. Besides, it might have been the most successful preposition just yet. Time would tell, but Dean does catch Cain’s eyes a lot during the funeral, and Cain at least looks a little softer when their eyes meet.

 

***

 

When Dean gets a phone call a few months alter he’s not sure if he’s surprised or not. He recognises the number immediately – it has been imprinted on him by his mom from a young age – and so he feels apprehensive. Did something happen to his parents? Cain is their emergency contact for when something happens to the both of them, so…

 

Or maybe Cain decided to take Dean up on his offer.

 

Dean shakes himself and takes a deep breath before answering the phone. “Dean Winchester.” He has to keep himself contained, he reminds himself. He doesn’t know why Cain is calling him.

 

“Hello Dean,” Cain greets, voice warm. “How are you doing? I haven’t seen you over at your parents much lately.”

 

“I’m fine,” Dean says. He knows he sounds stiff, but he doesn’t know what Cain wants and it’s kind of unnerving. He’s now already getting his hopes up – Cain is stoic but not so much that bad news about his parents would be proceeded with asking how Dean is feeling. “You?”

 

“I’m doing a lot better. Actually, your parents have proposed that I come over for Sunday dinners from now on to keep me from being ‘all alone’, as they said.”

 

Dean huffs. “That sounds just like them. So…” He doesn’t quite know how to continue.

 

“So… I was wondering if you’d be there too, this Sunday.” Cain clears his throat. “And I was wondering if you could be persuaded to come over to my house before or after to… discuss a few issues.”

 

Dean thinks for a few minutes, but it really seems like Cain actually wants him this time around. “Sure. I can come over on Saturday? If it doesn’t work out I can always stay with my parents.”

 

“Maybe Saturday is a little too… eager, Dean.”

 

Dean chuckles. “I’ve been waiting for more than ten years now. My patience is a little worn.”

 

Cain laughs outright. “Okay, I’ll see you on Saturday evening then. Around eight a good time for you?”

 

“Always.”

 

***

 

That Saturday, Dean can barely wait to get to Cain’s house. He doesn’t know what he’s going to tell his parents yet when (if?) they find out about him and Cain but right now, he feels like he just has to take advantage of the fact that Cain apparently wants him too.

 

He steps out of the car, heart beating too fast, and as he walks over to Cain’s front door, he starts to wonder if it’s even any good for his health to actually start doing this. Maybe he’s been too… hyped for this. It can’t possibly be any good to start this right now. It can’t be.

 

“Hello Dean.” Cain is standing on the porch, door already opened. He looks like he’s been there for a while and Dean starts wondering if he really did space out, or if Cain’s just a master sneaker.

 

“H-hi Cain.” Dean blushes bright red, and Cain smiles.

 

“Come inside, Dean. I want to discuss much with you before we can actually do this.”

 

Dean quickly enters the house he remembers from his childhood. Nothing much has been changed, but he does see a few additions that can only be done by Colette while she lived there. Some female touches, as his mother would call it. Cain leads them to the couch in the living room, and Dean sits down. Cain asks him if he wants something to drink, and then they are off to a discussion. What do they want, how do they want it, what are Dean’s expectations. Everything is discussed, and Dean feels more vulnerable than he has in quite some time when they are finished.

 

“Are you okay, Dean?” Cain asks, and Dean simply nods. He can’t do much more. He’s just told Cain about all his fantasies from when he was younger, and how he stands in those fantasies now. He’s never discussed BDSM before but now is apparently a great time to start doing it.

 

“I’m… processing,” Dean answers. He’s tired already, and he really, really wants to do a ‘scene’, as Cain called it, but at the same time he just wants to sleep.

 

“Do you want to stay over tonight?” Cain’s voice is soft, and Dean immediately knows that there’s nothing behind this request. Cain also thinks that right now is not the best time to scene. “Just… share my bed. Let’s see if we actually fit together like we both think we might.”

 

“Yes,” Dean whispers, and with that, Cain leads him upstairs to the master bedroom. They quietly undress and Cain offers Dean a toothbrush. When they are finally settled in the bed, Dean immediately scoots closer to Cain. He wants to hug the man close and not let go of him again.

 

“Come here, boy.” Cain lays his arm down and invites Dean to snuggle closer. Dean’s red face goes even darker red at Cain’s nickname, but it _does_ turn him on, however tired he is. “We won’t be doing anything, but if you’re up to it tomorrow, you can wake me up with a scene. You know that I’m not against somnophilia, and as long as you address me properly, I’ll keep the scene going. You can always safeword out. Don’t feel obligated though, Dean. I could understand if you didn’t want us to start sceneing immediately.”

 

“Okay, Cain.”

 

Cain smiles. “Goodnight, Dean.”

 

“Goodnight, Cain.”

 

***

 

The next morning Dean wakes up with an erection but he doesn’t feel a pressing need to take care of it. Instead, he rolls over to look at Cain, and he knows what he wants to do. He might not fully be in the little headspace yet, but he feels pretty close to it, and having his Daddy’s cock in his mouth would be the perfect way to take that final step.

 

Also, he just wants to suck his Daddy’s dick.

 

He quickly takes off his t-shirt and boxers before wriggling down under the heavy covers to actually reach his destination. He licks his lips when he spots the bulge in his Daddy’s underwear. He doesn’t even have to work very hard to get his Daddy’s cock hard enough to actually make it nice to suck.

 

Dean shoves the underwear in his way down and starts with soft kisses around the erection in front of him. He loves the thickness and the greying hairs around it, and he knows he has to take his time before he can actually take the whole thing in. He might not even be able to get to the root, but he doesn’t care. What his lips and tongue can’t reach, his fingers can.

 

He slowly licks his way to from the base to the tip of his Daddy’s dick, and he hears his Daddy moan above him. Dean smiles softly and just continue to lave the erection in front of him, but his Daddy has other ideas.

 

“Good morning, Dean,” Daddy says, and pulls Dean up to his face. “How are you feeling today?”

 

“I’m good, Daddy. Why did you take away–” Dean’s lip wobbles and he knows he’s on the verge of crying, but his Daddy is quick to soothe him.

 

“No, my little boy. You won’t talk to me that way. Lay down, I know how I can make you happy again.”

 

Dean lies down on his back and looks up at his Daddy. He has a vague idea of what he can expect but he doesn’t know for sure.

 

“Turn around on your tummy,” Daddy says and Dean immediately complies. He wants to know what he’s going to get. Sue him, he’s curious. “Good boy. Could you lift your hips into the air?”

 

Dean nods. “Of course, Daddy.” He puts his head in his arms and raises his behind.

 

“Well done, Dean.” His Daddy sounds proud, so Dean beams. He’s doing great!

 

To his left, he hears something click open, and then his Daddy’s fingers are near his ass, massaging something cold into the skin right above his pucker. Dean moans softly and burrows his face deeper in his arms in mortification. He’s not supposed to make any noises!

 

“Calm down, boy,” his Daddy’s soft voice sounds. “It’s your first time, it’s all right. Make all the noise you want.”

 

“Thank you, Daddy,” Dean says, lifting his head up to answer. He puts his head down on his arms again but refrains from hiding his face and voice again. When his Daddy starts circling his hole, Dean starts moaning in earnest. He doesn’t want to make that much noise, but he’s just so very sensitive there.

 

His Daddy’s finger slowly slips inside and then Dean loses it completely. “Daddy, please. Please.”

 

“What do you want, my boy?”

 

“You, Daddy, you,” Dean pants. He doesn’t know how to articulate anymore when his Daddy is still touching him there. He’s on the verge of orgasm himself, doesn’t know if he can hold out any longer. “I’m… almost…”

 

“It’s okay, Dean.” Dean’s Daddy curls his finger just right, and Dean comes all over the sheets. He turns bright red and hides his face again, tears threatening to spill over. He’s not even any good at this, his Daddy hasn’t even come, and Dean is already spent.

 

“Dean!” Daddy’s voice sounds stern now and Dean looks up at him. “Don’t think about it. Can you finish me off with your hands?”

 

“I–” Dean wants to protest but he already knows when to stop pushing, and he turns onto his back again. “Okay, Daddy.”

 

Dean takes his Daddy’s erection in his hands and starts slowly stripping it, taking care not to go to fast or grip too tight. His Daddy is moaning quietly, and while Dean wants to pull all kinds of noises from him, he knows now might not be the time. His Daddy is already close to coming, so Dean goes slightly faster, and that’s all his Daddy needs to go over the edge, painting Dean’s stomach with the white stripes. Dean is curious about how it tastes but he doesn’t think his Daddy would appreciate that right now.

 

“Can I clean you up, Dean?” Daddy asks, clearly sated but still wanting to care for his boy.

 

“Yes, Daddy,” Dean says, smile on his face. He knows he did great, and that boosts his confidence a little. He waits for Daddy to return and then he sits up to help clean up everything. His Daddy takes good care of him, and Dean trusts him to keep doing that.

 

A few hours later, Dean is finally starting to leave his little subspace. Cain is still cuddled up with him, but he feels like he’s himself again, with all of his worldly worries weighing on him. Cain has given him enough time to come out of his subspace, and Dean is glad for that. He’s already had most of his aftercare in the form of cuddling, but he’s already afraid that he’s going to crash soon, and Cain somehow seems to sense that.

 

“We didn’t talk too much about aftercare but I want you to stay here and just stay with me.” Cain looks at Dean and presses a soft kiss on the corner of Dean’s lips. “I don’t know what you want in terms of aftercare but I think that we’ll just keep to the chocolate, orange juice and cuddles from now on.”

 

Dean smiles. “It seems to work, so yeah.”

 

“Any comments?” Cain asks, suddenly more serious. “Anything you wish had gone differently, or things I shouldn’t have done? Things you liked, disliked… anything.”

 

“No,” Dean says. “I enjoyed it a lot. Maybe… maybe you shouldn’t have pulled me off your dick, though.”

 

Cain chuckles. “I won’t, next time. For now, it seemed like a rather large step to take in our first ever scene.”

 

“It was rather _big_ , yeah,” Dean says coyly. Cain’s stern look makes him smile. “But yeah. That was it.”

 

“So are you ready to talk to your parents?”

 

“Wait, about us?” Dean blanches and feels panic setting in. His parents can’t know that he likes older men and that he wants to call them daddy and that he’s just slept with their neighbour and that it will probably something happening a lot more often after today. Nope. No way he’s going to tell them that.

 

“No, of course not,” Cain says, soothing Dean with soft fingers stroking through his hair. “I wouldn’t want to share that with them either. Not right now, anyway. Maybe later.” Cain kisses Dean’s forehead. “I was more or less thinking of going over already. It’s four in the afternoon, maybe we could just enjoy the nice weather in their backyard.”

 

“Sure,” Dean says. “I do want to take a shower first, though.”

 

Cain nods and walks with him to the bathroom. Their shower is quick and perfunctory, and any wandering hands are slapped away. They don’t have any time to start something like that, and Dean, for one, is still pretty okay from his first orgasm. They dress quietly and then they leave the house. It’s not far but Dean feels as if he’s leaving something safe behind, even though it’s just his parents.

 

“It’s okay, Dean,” Cain says, and Dean knows that it’s been a theme in all their interactions, but he believes Cain immediately this time around. The soft squeeze in his hand doesn’t register until he sees his parents standing on the porch, watching their hands with a form of morbid curiosity.

 

“Shit,” Dean says, but Cain calms him down with another touch.

 

“I’ll handle it.”

 

Dean watches Cain stride off to his parents and can’t help but smile when they still greet him friendly enough. He follows quietly, and he knows that it doesn’t matter what’ll happen: Cain is, after more than ten years, definitely a keeper.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on


End file.
